La no-tan-buena broma de Judal y sus consecuencias
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: A Judal le gusta molestar a Kougyoku, pero no esperaba que esta vez todo fuera a terminar de esa manera: con una princesa cabreada y algunas explicaciones que dar. JudalxKougyoku.


**N/A: Este un one shot que escribí por un desafío con mi amiga yume25sora. Espero que estés feliz porque ni siquiera sabía que esta pareja existía jajaja**

**Ojalá te guste, aunque sea algo más bien cortito. Lo escribí dos veces, porque el angst no me pega y la comedia nunca está demás ;) Si hay alguna falta de ortografía es porque entre escribir tantas veces mal el nombre de Kougyoku me he mareado y ya la cabeza no me da para más.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**La no-tan-buena broma de Judal y sus consecuencias**

_Estúpido, idiota Judal-chan._

La respiración agitada, los puños apretados a los lados. El cabello ligeramente desordenado, la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

Y una princesa, sí. Una princesa enojada de los mil demonios.

* * *

Todo había empezado en la tarde, cuando Judal tuvo la no-tan-buena-idea de hacerle una nueva broma a la peli-rosada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a aquello por supuesto, pero esta vez el magi... había ido un poco lejos. Pero no todo había sido su culpa, a decir verdad. Había una gran celebración en el castillo, gracias a la adquisición de un nuevo reino para el imperio. Kougyoku debía asistir, al igual que Judal, cosa que obviamente no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos.

Judal se presentó antes, para preparar su broma. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas abastecidas de comida y llamó a un sirviente para que le trajera una copa de agua y otra de vino, del más fuerte. Esperó pacientemente para que la princesa llegara, seguro se sentaba a su lado y sino, él mismo la llamaría.

- Oh, Judal-chan, veo que has llegado antes -sintió una voz a su espalda.

No se dio vuelta. La princesa se había sentado a su lado.

- Hola, vieja bruja. Te he pedido algo de beber.

Kyogyoku no dijo nada, extrañada y ligeramente complacida ante el gesto.

- Gracias por la molestia -decidió aceptar el detalle.

La princesa levantó la copa, pero antes de que alcanzará a tomar un sorbo, Judal la interrumpió chocando su copa con la de ella.

- Por la nueva adquisión -le guiñó el ojo.

Kougyoku se sonrojó y alzó la copa rápidamente, tragando todo el contenido de esta para disimularlo. Judal sonrió.

_Gran, gran error._

* * *

- Judaaaal-chaaaan - digo agarrándose más fuerte de él.

- ¡Suéltame, vieja bruja! -respondió horrorizado, tratando de quitársela de encima.

- No sean tan malo conmigo, Judal-chaaaaaan. Yo quiero ser tu ami... -el hipó la interrumpió- ...ga

- Ya basta -dijo exaspera el magi- Te llevaré a tu habitación, así que deja de molestar y coopera, por favor.

Soportar a un Kougyoku obstinada era_ horrible_, pero una Kougyoku borracha era _veinte veces peor_.

- ¡Ya, por el amor de Al thamen, duérmete!

Pero la princesa, por supuesto, no le haría caso.

- Solo si te acuestas conmigo.

_Oh no. Eso sí que no.._

- Judal-chan, por favor - le volvió a pedir Kyogyoku, con tono de súplica.

El magi ya estaba harto, la verdad. Si para que la princesa se quedara dormida y todo esto terminará de una buena vez se necesitaba que el se acostara junto a ella, entonces que más daba.

Se acercó poco a poco, todavía reticente. La princesa lo miró con una sonrisa mientras él se acomodaba.

- Buenas noches, Judal-chan.

- Ya duérmete y déjame tranquilo, vieja bruja.

Así, en la tranquilidad de la noche, los dos se quedaron dormidos apaciblemente. Judal abrazó suavemente por la espalda a Kougyoku, entre sueños, apoyando su mano ligeramente en su cadera.

* * *

De esa manera también fue como se encontró Kougyoku en la mañana, con Judal durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella y con un dolor de cabeza que la hacía preguntarse si se había pegado contra la pared.

- Judal-chan - lo removió suavemente, fingiendo una sonrisa y dulce voz- despierta.

El nombrado fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, sorprendiéndose también del lugar en que se encontraba. La sonrisa de la princesa se lo dijo todo. Saltó de la cama rápidamente, alejándose de la furiosa princesa.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de esto -le aclaró Judal, agitando sus manos para ser más expresivo. Estaba en graves problemas.

La princesa se acercó a él, colérica.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues entonces deberías explicarme esto de inmediato antes de que te mate, Judal... chan.

Ese -chan había sonado grotesco.

- Pues anoche tú bebiste demasiado y yo... yo te traje hasta acá -dijo Judal, nervioso- me pediste que me acostara contigo para dormir.

Judal cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las manos, a la espera de los gritos y golpes furiosos de Kougyuku, que no llegaron.

- ¿Aaah? -abrió los ojos, percatándose de que lo único furioso eran las mejillas de la princesa, que estaban enrojecidas.

- Yo... -Kyogyoku empezó a hablar, pero se calló al ver que Judal también se estaba sonrojando.

- Quizás... m-me gustes, Judal-chan... u-un poco -Kougyokuu esta vez fue quién cerró los ojos

- ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó cómo te gusta Alibaba?

- No, no de esa forma, sino como mmh... como a Ja´far le gusta Sinbad y viceversa-

- ¡Ah! -Judal la interrumpió- O sea como para darte por las noches...

- ¡JUDAL-CHAN! -le gritó avergonzada la princesa- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- ¡Cariño, princesa, darte cariño! -le aclaró Judal, acercándose- No deberías malinterpretar lo que digo, más aún si no me dejas terminar

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Aquí el único que no termina lo que hace e-

Kougyoku no alcanzó acabar la frase, ante el dulce beso con que Judal la estaba acallando. Bueno, no todo había terminado tan mal para él, aunque quizás para la próxima se la pensaba dos veces y mejor le daba dos copas, a ver si conseguía que esta vez la princesa bailara algo para él.

* * *

**Ya, no es un buen final pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió jajaja. ¿Qué de dónde vino esa broma? Pues quería incluir algo de Sinja y las ideas se me están acabando!**

**Espero te haya gustado! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
